


Neighbors

by Fal1Out_Girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, John is a good neighbor, M/M, and is also gay, single dad Alexander, so so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fal1Out_Girl/pseuds/Fal1Out_Girl
Summary: Request: Ladies love a man that's good with kids."





	Neighbors

Everyone thought John Laurens was straight. That’s what his father wanted him to be. That’s what most people assumed him to be. And after a nightmarish relationship with one Francis Kinloch, that’s what even John told himself he was. Francis was the last person he’d expected to turn on him like that, and he was still a little bitter about being cheated on like that. And with a woman too. Maybe he’d be slightly less bitter if it was another man, but no, it had to be a woman. His gay boyfriend had to sleep with a girl.

It wasn’t long after that John moved to New York, moved in with Laf and Herc. They were a nice couple, ridiculously in love with each other and far too kind to John. They made the move easy. John loved them both. Lafayette was as kind and loving amd caring as his mother, and knew just what to say and do to cheer John up. Hercules was his best friend, like a brother to him. He was supportive and great for a laugh, and was always there to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on.

For a few years it was just the three of them. John was happy with most of his new life. He’d tried getting back into the dating scene but none of his dates ever worked put. John was considering throwing in the towel on romance altogether. But then they got a new neighbor.

His name was Alexander, and John nearly fainted the first time they met. Alexander was perfect, he had the most beautiful eyes and the cutest little accent. He was slightly shorter than John, and he was the most intelligent man John had ever met.

He was a father, too.

Philip was a tiny little thing, not quite four months old. “Her mama died when he was born,” he’d explained once when Laf had asked. The Frenchman had proceeded to cry over that, and John had to resist rolling his eyes.

Philip was adorable, and he always seemed to be smiling. Or, he was always smiling when he was out and about. Some nights John could hear the poor kid crying, and he wondered to himself many nights if Alexander was okay in there on his own.

One night, John finally went to check. He slipped out of the apartment quietly and went to knock on Alex’s door, and it opened moments later to reveal a sight that made John a little weak in the knees. Alex looked exhausted, eyes shadowed by dark circles. His shirt was wet, presumably from the baby’s crying (and maybe some of Alex’s own tears-his eyes and nose were really red). John immediately reached out for Philip, taking him in his arms and cooing to him softly.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, kissing his soft head of curls. “Just relax. No need to cry, bebito.” Alexander smiled at him, relieved.

“Thank you.” John shook his head dismissively.

“Don’t mention it. He’s a fussy little guy.” Alexander snorted, padding back into the apartment and plopping down on the couch. John, bouncing Philip in his arms, shut the front door and followed him. “Maybe he has a fever?”

“He doesn’t feel warm to me,” Alexander hummed. John pressed his hand to Philip’s little forehead, then to the boy’s father’s head.

“That’s because you’re warm too. You’re both sick. How long have you not been feeling well?” Alexander shrugged. “Alex, you gotta check on yourself first in order to check on Pip here.”

“But I hardly have the time,” Alex huffed. “I’m always busy, Jack. If I don’t feel like death is imminent, then I’m alright.” John sighed. Yes, he knew Alex was a college student and a working parent, but that answer still bothered him.

“Make time. You need help, Alex. What can I do to help?”

“You wanna help?”

“Of course.” John smiled. “I like Philip, I’d be more than willing to watch him for you. Could save you some money, you don’t have to pay a babysitter.”

“You’d babysit for free?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you babysat.”

“Used to,” John shrugged. “When I was younger. Mama always said ladies love a guy that’s good with kids.”

“Guys love it too,” Alex hummed. John’s cheeks flushed. “But seriously, I gotta pay you somehow. Helping me with Philip is gonna do a lot for me.” John shrugged.

“You don’t need to pay me, it would be a pleasure for me to watch him. Besides, Laf can get more time to coo over him.” Alex chuckled at that, then both men were silent. Philip had gotten quiet himself, and John was pleased to see the little guy was sleeping. Good, he needed rest. John really was happy to help Alex out. Alex was cute, he was good-hearted, he was a hard worker. What wasn’t there to like? Lafayette and Hercules both had suggested multiple times that John should ask him out, but John had never been able to gather up enough courage for that. But maybe…  
“Dinner,” he hummed. “We can go out for dinner every Saturday night, that’s how you can pay me. Kinda like a date. But not really. I wouldn’t ask you out. I mean, I would! You’d probably be a great date! But maybe it’s too early to call it a date? Even if it’s not a date, we can just go out? It could be fun. Maybe. I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” He looked over to find Alexander watching him through half-lidded eyes. He looked so tired. It was adorable. He had this fond little smile on his face that made John’s heart melt, and he nodded slowly.

“Date sounds nice.” He rested his head against John’s arm. “Saturday is perfect.”

Alex said yes. John wanted to jump up and squeal about it. But with one Hamilton sleeping in his arms and the other almost asleep on his shoulder, he would have to settle for grinning like an idiot.

“Sounds good. Sounds great. I’m looking forward to it,” he said. Alex hummed in response, eyes now completely shut. John watched him with a fond smile, then looked back at Philip resting on his chest. “Goodnight, Hamiltons.” John was quiet a moment longer, before smiling and closing his own eyes. “I could get used to this.”

 

 


End file.
